


And The Frogs Leapt

by kaathefriendlysnekk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sendai Frogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: The first date of the three froggy teammates with a certain Yamaguchi Tadashi.
Relationships: Koganegawa Kanji/Kyoutani Kentarou/Tsukishima Kei, Koganegawa Kanji/Kyoutani Kentarou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: HQ!! Writers Valentine's Weekend





	And The Frogs Leapt

**Author's Note:**

> I call these adorably stupid dorks mad frog-chan, megane frog-chan and ahoge frog-chan.

"I'm excited!"

Tsukishima rolls his eyes at the cheer in his best friend's voice as they walk together. "Aren't they a fucking delight."

"Come on, you've been around them for years now," Yamaguchi slaps his arm playfully. "And now you've even started to go pro with them! Your first pro match, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima has to bite back a smile at that. Not because of pocketing the match with the Tamaden Elephants but more because of the absolute green riot of a parrot that Yamaguchi is. He is covered from head to toe in Frogs merch. Of course he wears the number 17 jersey Tsukishima got him the first week, with a matching green bandana and wristbands. Only Yamaguchi can pull off a pair of yellow chinos and converse with that, his two hands too occupied with the green plastic inflatable cheer sticks, blown to their fullest seams, to hold Tsukishima's hand. 

The gym locker allotted to the Frogs is right around the corner and if Tsukishima takes that turn, everything will rapidly start spiralling out of his hands because he fucking agreed to this - whatever the hell this is. Tsukishima wants to hold his boyfriend's hand.

Yamaguchi probably notices his slight hesitation because the next thing Tsukishima knows is a violent nudge of an elbow shoving him off his track.

"Fuck, 'Chi, what was that for?"

"We can still turn around if you don't want it."

Tsukishima runs a hand through his sweat-soaked locks stopping where the band of his sports glasses are at the back of his head. He pulls it back, back and back until the glasses in the front dig into the skin around his eyeballs and lets go. It snaps back in place right away, sending a sharp wave of pain from the impact straight to his brain.

His head might be a little clearer now. They've talked about it before and if either of them get uncomfortable at dinner or afterwards, they can call everything off. Yamaguchi has repeatedly told him how it's not big a deal if Tsukishima wants to back out.

Tsukishima’s fingers wrap around Yamaguchi's wrist. He fucking wants this. "Let's go. They're waiting."

And indeed they are.

As Yamaguchi gives him an encouraging smile, Tsukishima pulls him inside the locker room in a hurry and runs the risk of getting his breath knocked right out of his chest.

Before them stand the most contrasting duo ever.

Koganegawa's hair has been slicked back except for his black bangs at the front still adorably refusing to be patted down. The Mad Dog (should he be called Mad Frog now, Tsukishima has wondered the first time he met Kyoutani at the practice but the immense drop in the intimidation factor of the nickname had not appealed to him) has the mop of dyed curly hair in a tiny ponytail, his undercut a stark black against the dyed bleach.

Once again, Tsukishima doesn't know whether to burst out in laughter at their twin silk shirts or feel ashamed at the fact that they're ready to leave when he's not even taken a shower yet. It's still a shock for him to see them out of volleyball shorts and by the distant curious looks of their only two straggling teammates in the locker, Tsukishima knows he's not the only one taken by surprise. 

"Tadashi!" Koganegawa all but squeals and rushes forward to engulf the green riot in a bone-crushing hug. Tsukishima observes Kyoutani. He too looks like he could get used to a hug or two.

And of course Yamaguchi knows that. He gestures Kyoutani to come closer as soon as Koganegawa lets go of him.

It's such an adorable sight to watch them. Kyoutani shuffles near and receives pats on his shoulder from Yamaguchi who pulls him into an embrace. Kyoutani awkwardly wraps his arms around his torso and slowly his hold gets visibly tighter until Yamaguchi is giggling.

"All of you played so well today."

Koganegawa gives a broad grin and Kyoutani grunts a soft "thank you" in reply. 

Tsukishima almost wants to smoosh his lips on the tiny green frogs drawn on Yamaguchi's cheeks. Almost. The other players are still hanging around and he supposes that Kyoutani and Koganegawa have been embarrassing enough for all the four of them.

"Our first date with you two! I'm excited!" Yamaguchi repeats the same thing he's told Tsukishima minutes ago. Koganegawa sports the wildest blush and Kyoutani grunts again in assent making Tsukishima want to roll his eyes.

"I'll go take a quick shower and change," he pulls off his sports glasses. Kyoutani has at last straightened up and taken the cheer stick balloons away from Yamaguchi, already beginning to deflate them. _ You miss the hands too, eh? _ Tsukishima understands the desire, the need to hold Yamaguchi’s hands that have left soft fluttering touches on their cheeks when they had been cruel to themselves. The hunger that could only be satiated by his tenderness. "I'm starving," he mumbles out, not unironically.

Kyoutani looks up, there is something endearing about the eyes that grow softer under the lights and assures Tsukishima, "Me too. We'll be waiting for you."

Gods, he fucking does hope so. Tsukishima hurries towards the showers. The leap from being two to four, Tsukishima really hopes the other three will be right there waiting to catch him if he trips.

* * *

Funnily enough, Tsukishima wears a button up shirt too. He was right. They look like a ridiculous bunch, especially since Yamaguchi refused to take off his headband, or the wristbands or even wipe off the tiny frogs on his cheeks.

"Today's your day, you guys, I'm cheering on all of you everywhere we go today!" Yamaguchi says when Tsukishima tells him about it. “Wish you’d still let me keep me cheer sticks though.” At his words, Kyoutani blushes crimson and Koganegawa's eyes light up like they're at the fireworks display in the spring festival. Tsukishima only snorts.

_ So annoying _ . 

_ So beautiful _ . 

They walk down the pavement, Koganegawa has picked the restaurant for tonight. He chats up a storm with Yamaguchi as the pair walk with their joined hands swinging between them. Tsukishima and Kyoutani follow in silence, the former biting the inside of his cheeks and appearing thoughtful but in all reality, thoughts don't occur to him right now.

Tsukishima can feel it, the furrow between Kyoutani's brows. As they pass under the streetlights in regular intervals, Kyoutani's eyebrow piercing glints periodically. His frown today is different, not the kind he gets when he's mad and hungry for a point. Tsukishima knows it's a frown of deep thought.

Koganegawa rambles on more than usual. His gestures are frantic and Tsukishima feels a small laugh bubble up his chest as he takes in the situation. Everyone is nervous. Everyone except Yamaguchi.

"Hey, is your best friend single?" Koganegawa had bounded up to him after practice one day. Tsukishima had expected it soon after he'd seen the way Koganegawa looked at Yamaguchi whenever he was over to pick him up from practice. The team knew them as just roommates, nothing about Tsukishima's more intimate relationship with Yamaguchi. 

That it wasn't just Shut up, Yamaguchi anymore. It was Shut up, 'Chi, accompanied by a smug smile. Sometimes followed up by an exchange of I love yous.

Tsukishima had blinked, his jaws clenched and shook his head.

Koganegawa's eyes still gleamed. "Ooh, who is he with then? That tiny blondie he sometimes shows up with? They do look chummy!" 

Tsukishima was suddenly very aware of Kyoutani, who was usually uninterested in whatever Koganegawa had to say. The infamous Mad Dog was paying attention to their conversation about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima would be lying if he said that he didn't feel threatened. 

"Me," he had blurted out. "He's with me."

The black locks sticking out where the rest of Koganegawa's dyed hair began, seemed to droop down. "Oh," the otherwise dopey setter pouted. "He's nice. We got ice cream last night when you were taking a shower."

A full-bellied laugh had rumbled out of Tsukishima. "Are you implying that I'm not as nice as him? Because I don't buy you ice cream?"

"Noi!" Although he denied, Koganegawa looked like he had been busted. Tsukishima shook his head, a smile still lingering on his face. Koganegawa would definitely be the type of guy that gets swept off his feet because of an ice cream date. "We were also talking about you," the setter fiddled with his fingers. "He spoke like he was very fond of you, but didn't mention that…" he gestured wildly at Tsukishima, "... you… and him were a thing."

"I know," Tsukishima shrugged and clenched his fists this time. It wasn't easy but he had thought about this for a while now. For as long as he had known and noticed the look in their eyes. "It's okay."

Koganegawa was taken aback. Tsukishima looked at Kyoutani and repeated his words, "It's okay. I know about you too. It's okay."

It was more about convincing himself.  _ It’s okay. It will be fine. _

That's not to say he was giving up Yamaguchi. He would never. He was making sure whoever turned their eyes at his precious best friend turned lover knew what they were getting themselves into. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima came as a package. There could be no separating them.

Kyoutani and Koganegawa never tried to.

Tsukishima quietly slips his fingers into Kyoutani's hold, making the black-lined eyes look up from the road and rest on his face instead. 

"Nervous?" he asks, running his thumb over Kyoutani's knuckles.

Kyoutani nods, his frown slowly dissipating. Tsukishima loves the way it happens everytime Kyoutani is jerked out of his brooding sessions. The worry lines smoothen out, the brows relax and the glint of the steel peeking there looks even more enticing. "But I'll be glad anyway even if this is only for tonight," he looks pointedly at their linked fingers and then up at the sky.

Tsukishima follows his gaze. The stars are out, so is the moon, grazing and guzzling on whatever little the night has to offer. "Me too."

"This is it!" Koganegawa's loud voice sounds nearer than it was a few minutes ago. He has his phone out, looking at the screen and up at the building again and again to make sure they're at the right location. “The reviews said the food is good and affordable, and this was the only decent place close by.”

Yamaguchi's eyes find Tsukishima's fingers interlaced with Kyoutani's. and he smiles. He smiles.

The restaurant is not a pizza café (Tsukishima thanks some choice deities since he harboured certain doubts on Koganegawa’s tastes) . Fancy enough to host small birthday parties at, and cheap enough to be easy on their pockets.

A single look at Yamaguchi says that he appreciates Koganegawa's choice. The double doors swing open and the four of them enter, Yamaguchi's dash of green making up for their duller colours. They are shown to a table and with Kyoutani sliding in beside Yamaguchi and Koganegawa bumping Tsukishima's shoulder suddenly with red hued cheeks, dinner begins.

“So what are we having?” Yamaguchi looks around the table after he has thanked the waiter for bringing them the menu card. “They’ve got -”

“Prawns,” Koganegawa points to his phone. “The reviewers have recommended it!” He explains when they look at him curiously.

“Let’s try different dishes, we can all share and get a taste of several things that way! Prawns for Kanji then. Kei? Kentarou? Have you chosen anything yet?”

“Meat,” Kyoutani pours over Yamaguchi’s shoulders and scans through the list of meat dishes. Tsukishima kicks his foot under the table and Kyoutani slides at least a few inches away on the seat.

“I’m sorry,” he starts to apologize, glancing back and forth between Tsukishima and a very confused Yamaguchi. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfor -”

There’s that alarmed look on Yamaguchi’s face, like he’s ready to dart out of here anytime now at Tsukishima’s words. So he feels obliged to interrupt Kyoutani before things get out of hand. “Idiot,” he cuts him off. “I was about to ask you to choose a dish for me. From the list of meat dishes.”

“Oh,” Kyoutani relaxes, so does the boy sitting beside him. Then a bigger realization occurs to him and his face is once again flustered - he is supposed to choose for Tsukishima, eh? “What kind of meat for you?” he muses out loud. “You’re not much of a heavy eater.” Kyoutani slides back to Yamaguchi. “Something light yet filling.”

Tsukishima has a smirk on his face. “Yes, Kentarou, you seem to know my preferences very well.”

A sound of irritation leaves Kyoutani’s mouth as Yamaguchi snickers beside him. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Ooh, Tsukki’s getting bold,” as Yamaguchi wiggles his eyebrows, Koganegawa hides his laugh behind his palm. Kyoutani huffs and rolls his eyes before going back to the menu. But on the upside, a small smile tugs at his lips now to Tsukishima’s credit.

“Tsukki,” It’s weird how Koganegawa has picked up his nickname from Yamaguchi yet sounds so drastically different from the boy sitting opposite to them. “Please?” he waves his phone at Tsukishima. “These trainers look so cool!”

“Yeah but you don’t need another pair,” Tsukishima has to say for the umpteenth time today. Before the match began, those trainers were all Koganegawa could talk about. Not this again.

"They just look really cool, and the reviews are good!"

"Not those reviews again," Kyoutani groans. "Someone should take your phone away for a day or two. You're addicted to those cursed online shopping sites. What are you going to order, 'Dashi?"

Yamaguchi is a presence to be in awe of. As soon as the food arrives, he feeds Kyoutani a sushi from his plate and Tsukishima swears this grown ass man cannot keep the small smile off his face for a straight minute. He probably senses Tsukishima's eyes on him and looks up only to make Tsukishima snort. That makes Kyoutani snicker too and in a matter of a few seconds the pair sitting opposite to each other are laughing like two high school children spotting their mutual crush do stupid stuff.

"What are you two laughing about?" Yamaguchi is curious, his gaze shifting between the duo.

"Is it because I have sauce on my face?" Koganegawa tries to dab around his lips with the paper napkin. "Come on, you could've just told me."

"That's not it, Kanji" Tsukishima says, but his eyes widen as he spots some sauce and crumbs of food along Koganegawa's chin. A fresh peal of laughter follows as Kyoutani realizes it too and confirms, "But yes, now it is."

"Already ganging up on our Kanji here," Yamaguchi makes a clicking sound with his tongue and picks up the paper napkin, leaning across the table to wipe the blond setter's mouth clean and brush off whatever crumbs fell upon his shirt. “The prawns are really delicious, aren’t they?”

Koganegawa’s pout vanishes immediately and he happily scoops up three portions and drops them to each of their plates. The rest of them follow suit with their food. “Have the prawns first!”

“They are good,” Kyoutani says and Tsukishima nods his assent. Yamaguchi goes on to blow a chef’s kiss that has the other three grinning.

“The meat dishes are good too, especially Tsukki’s beef so tenderly cooked and Ken’s pork with just the perfect layer of fat,” Yamaguchi smacks his lips in contentment and then snorts at the puns he just made innocuously. “Thank you for bringing us here, Kanji.”

The flurry of black front locks almost hits Tsukishima in the face. "See? The two of you keep chiding me for being on my phone, something good came out of that, see?"

"Aww," Tsukishima coos mockingly. "Maybe because we coincidentally picked the only dishes they're good at."

"You're being mean again," Koganegawa squints. "Like those bully kids looking for their crush's attention," his lips slowly morph into a Cheshire cat grin. "Tsukkiiiiii," he drawls, "Do you have a crush on me?"

"Did you think I was doing all this only for 'Chi?" Tsukishima looks him in the eye, smirking because he already has Koganegawa's jaw dropping. "Of course I have a crush on you, dummy. I'm one of those mean kids at the park looking for your attention, but yeah go gawk at my boyfriend all the time instead." He leans on the side to kiss Koganegawa's warm cheeks and flicks his forehead. 

"Are you serious?" Kyoutani starts laughing at Koganegawa's expression as he finishes his food. "I thought you knew!"

"I just didn't expect such a confession from him, okay?" He points an accusatory finger at Tsukishima before jabbing it in the direction of Kyoutani. "Same goes for you, the two of you are weird ass -"

"I like you," Kyoutani says simply, threading his fingers to rest his chin upon them. "And I'm glad I came on a date with you, Kei and Tadashi. Would love to do it again. Soon."

Koganegawa grows even redder if possible. 

"I think we broke Kanji for the evening," Yamaguchi laughs and dabs the napkin at his mouth, having wiped his plate clean already. He calls upon the waiter to send them the cheque.

The whole table sits in silence - three of them amused and basking in the afterglow of a filling dinner, one slowly coming down from his confession-charged high. Koganegawa looks slightly less flustered than before and by the time they're out of the restaurant, he falls into silent steps beside Tsukishima. Yamaguchi and Kyoutani bring up the rear.

"You okay?" Tsukishima asks softly, a hand on the setter's shoulders, squeezing for assurance. 

Koganegawa nods. "I'm just very happy."

"We are going to 'Chi and my place. Movies and sleepover," Tsukishima declares.

Yamaguchi smiles, Kyoutani nods and Koganegawa pushes himself even further into Tsukishima's side.

It's a night full of possibilities, and Tsukishima dares to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, folks!


End file.
